Notice
by melmel25
Summary: In the summer between Hermione's third and fourth year at Hogwarts the Granger's vacation in France, letting Hermione relax after a hectic year with the Time Turner. As she lets her mind relax her body develops and when the Weasley's come to get her, two of Hogwarts most famous trouble makers take notice in her. There begins a love story so powerful that will go down in history...
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I'm nervous I'm gonna mess something up. I'm not going to try to follow the Harry Potter universe completely but I'll get major events in there, I don't know, maybe not. Don't judge me too harshly. Also, this is gonna be a Triad fanfiction because I'm really into those lately and I've also always liked Fred and George. I've got a thing for twins, okay? XD**

 **Chapter One**

I stood in my living room, waiting for Mr. Weasley to come pick me up and bring me back to the Burrow for the Quidditch World Cup. I told Mrs. Weasley that they didn't need to get me a ticket for that barbaric game everyone but me seems to love, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Claiming that I was family and even if I didn't enjoy the game, that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the experience.

I had my trunk beside me with Crookshanks sitting atop it regally, licking his paw and looking around the room imperiously through his squished face. My hand was absently stroking his back as I looked at the fireplace expectantly.

Myself, on the other hand, was dressed comfortably and was humbly looking forward to this. I had a Muggle pair of skinny jeans on and a colorful T-shirt I had bought over the summer in France. But that's not the only thing I had gained in France. My body had finally caught up to my mind and had matured during my summer away.

Now, I looked less like a scrawny, little frizzy-haired girl and more like the confident, intelligent woman my mother claims I am. My chest had _finally_ filled out and my hair relaxed to the point of curling nicely instead of frizzing. My waist was slimmer and my hips flared out more dramatically than they did before, giving me the hourglass figure Lavender and Parvati always talked about.

To tell the truth, I was rather looking forward to seeing Ron's face when he saw how much I've changed. Last year I had developed a sort of crush on the hot-headed ginger and now fancied myself in love with the boy. Hopefully, he would notice the changes and reciprocate the feelings.

Suddenly, our fireplace light up green and out shot three people. One was a middle-aged man with a receding hair line and the beginnings of a pot belly and the other two were identical young men with full heads of vibrant, shaggy hair and blistering blue eyes with matching smirks.

"Hermione," Mr. Weasley boomed warmly, "how are you?"

I smiled, a little disappointed Ron hadn't come to pick me up himself, "Fine. How are you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Good, good," he boomed again before turning to the two young men slightly behind him, "Fred, George, get Hermione's trunk, would you?"

I turned my gaze to the two troublemakers shyly only to find their heavy gaze already resting on me intensely. I smiled at them nervously and smoothed down my hair self-consciously.

"Hello, boys."

They shared quick look before stepping to my side in unison and replying in kind, "Hello, Granger."

I quirked a smile at them, "How have your summers been?"

They grinned at me wolfishly and one, Fred, I think, spoke, "Just spiffing! How was-"

"-your summer, love?" continued the other, George, I think, "I see you did-"

"-a bit of tanning." Fred pushed on as he leaned close to me and tugged on the collar of my shirt, "I wonder-"

"-how far that tan goes on?"

I blinked at them flustered as I suddenly found myself between two very tall, very ginger, and very attractive men. "Umm, my summer was fine. And I did do a bit of tanning in France."

They grinned at wash other again, "Hear that, Forge?"

"You bet I do, Gred."

"Ickle Hermione has been tanning in France."

"And you know what that means."

"That means she's been lying on beaches wearing only a smile!"

"Ain't that a picture?"

"Sure is, Forge."

I blushed and shuffled back a bit from the twins, "N-no, I was wearing a bikini."

I looked up at them through my lashes, cheeks still cherry red and saw them cock their heads in unison before asking, "Bikini?"

"Boys," Mr. Weasley exclaimed suddenly as he popped up between the twins, "give Hermione some space! We've got to get back to house now. Your mother probably has dinner ready by now. Are you ready, Hermione, dear?"

My cheeks were still flushed from the twins as I smiled hesitantly at Mr. Weasley, "Yes, thank you."

I turned and gave my parents each a hug and a kiss on the cheek, respectively, before going over to the fireplace with the Weasleys.

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as my things, along with Crookshanks, were shoved into his arms unceremoniously. At the same time, both Fred and George slipped their arms through each of mine almost possessively.

"We'll take Hermione-"

"-back to the Burrow, Dad."

Mr. Weasley frowned in concern, "Boys, I don't think-"

For some reason, I felt compelled to speak, "It's okay, Mr. Weasley. I don't mind."

He frowned but nodded, "If you're sure, dear. Now go straight home, boys. No messing around. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

With one last look back, Mr. Weasley through the powder into the fire and shouted out "The Burrow" before disappearing into the now green flames.

Now that Mr. Weasley was gone my gut clenched nervously and I tightened my hold on the twins' arms. They looked down at me without a hint of their normal mischievous expression and back at each other.

"We'll take care of you, don't worry," they spoke in unison, again.

This time, though, their tones were soft and reassuring. Almost as if they knew of my fear of Flooing. Their gentle tones brought up memories of my first year when I had gotten a crush on both of them, at the same time. I didn't tell anyone. But why now? Why did those feelings return now?

Is it because for the first time in the four years I've known them I was this close to them? Or is it because of how attractive they are? Either way, my feelings couldn't have picked a worse time to reemerge.

I took a deep breath and nodded my arms tightening around theirs as the one on my right, Fred, I think, took some Floo powder out of his pocket and threw it in the flames. They looked at me reassuringly one last time before we stepped into the green flames.

I squeezed my eyes shut as always and held onto Fred and George tightly. I didn't know if we were at the Burrow and I was afraid to open my eyes. I resolved myself to wait until one of the twins stepped away to open my eyes we I felt lips brush against both of my ears.

"We're here, love."

"You can open your eyes now, poppet."

A shiver ran through me at their whispered words into my ear and I flushed a bright red again before jumping away from them.

These feelings needed to stop, now.

My ears finally registered the noise of the Burrow. Pots and pans clanging noisily in the kitchen, shouted arguments upstairs, and the thudding of feet across the floor. I breathed a sigh of relief and saw my things minus Crookshanks against the wall adjacent to the stairs. I started toward it happily when I was tackled by two small arms.

"Hermione," Ginny squealed in my ear happily.

I grinned down at the girl I had come to think of as one of my best friends fondly, "Nice to see you, Gin."

She gave me one last excruciating squeeze before stepping back and looking over me with wide eyes. There was an excited shout of 'Hermione' in the background as she gave me the look that signaled we needed to talk.

Suddenly, Ron appeared looking disheveled as always but with a painfully large grin. He laughed happily and scooped me up into a hug and spun around a couple of times before setting me back down.

"Where's your cat, 'Mione," a disapproving tone proved that Ron was subtle as always. He never forgets to speak exactly what's on his mind, no matter the circumstance.

I shrugged graciously, "He's around here somewhere, I suppose. Probably terrorizing the gnomes."

I frowned at the thought and made a mental note to keep Crookshanks inside the next time I saw him. Even though they weren't the most pleasant of creatures it didn't mean Crookshanks could eat them.

Suddenly, Ginny grabbed my hand, "Come on, Hermione. I wanna show you the room. Mom let me rearrange it last month."

With one last smile and wave to Ron, Ginny pulled me upstairs. Barely leaving me anytime to grab my trunk in the process.

When we reached her room, she threw me onto the extra bed and slammed the door before turning to me with cheshire smile, "So… What was that I just saw?"

My gut clenched but I forced myself to act normal and shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ginny only smiled wider, "Don't play dumb, missy! I'm talking about what was going on between you and my brothers."

My cheeks slowly started to gain color, "Umm…"

"And I know about that crush you had on _both_ of them in your First Year! You can't deny that you liked them or even like them now!"

"I-uh, um…"

 **George POV**

After Granger was dragged away by Ginny, Fred and I knew we would have to fight to get time together with her. The same way we just knew that she was the one for us at one glance. We didn't even have to talk about it, we both just knew.

We were on our way up to our room to plan when we heard our sister yelling, with a grin at each other we stepped closer to press our years to the door.

"Don't play dumb, missy! I'm talking about what was going on between you and my brothers."

"Umm…"

"And I know about that crush you had on _both_ of them in your First Year! You can't deny that you liked them or even like them now!"

"I-uh, um…"

Fred met my eyes and at the same time a slow grin began to creep over our faces, I guess it wouldn't be as hard as we thought it would to convince little Miss Granger she's meant for us.

 **AN- Okay! So, that was the first chapter! A little short I know but it was more of a teaser really. Did you like it, though? Tell me if you did. Reviews always inspire me. And if you're new to me then you probably know I don't have a good track record of keeping up fanfictions. I try but I don't succeed. But as I'm really into these Fred/Hermione/George fanfics I don't know. I might go longer on this one. Remember reviews always help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ Wow, almost two years… Sorry! The reason I'm continuing this is because somebody recently PMed me about continuing it, and who am I to not fulfill such a request? Anyway, sorry I literally dropped this story like a hot potato. I honestly don't remember why I stopped, but I can hazard a guess and say I just didn't have any inspiration so I stopped (that's always why I stop lol). So, enjoy this brief continuation. And, who knows, maybe it'll turn into a full blown fanfiction… Don't get your hopes up, though ;)**

 **Chapter Two**

The next morning I woke up to Ginny shaking my bed with an almost terrifyingly excited look on her face.

"Hermione, get up," she whispered shouted with a grin so wide it looked like it would crack her face in half, "it's time to get ready!"

I gave her bleary look of confusion as my gaze drifted to the window behind her. The sky was still full of stars and the moon was nowhere even near the horizon. Her excitement and creepy grin alone were bothersome, but add the background noise of a house full of people getting ready for a highly anticipated sporting event and it would make even the mostly saintly person consider murder. My look of confusion turned to disdain.

"I'll wake up when the sun does."

With that I rolled over to face the wall and pulled the blanket over my head. This was too early to even consider talking to anyone, let alone getting up and dressed.

There was a moment of silence and I relaxed my body as I began to fall back to sleep. Sadly, that moment of peace didn't last very long and, no longer than two seconds later, my blanket was ripped off my body.

My eyes flashed open with instinctual anger and I lunged out of bed, an angry snarl set on my face, on to stop in my tracks as an embarrassed blush rose to my face. Standing in front of Ginny with mirrored expressions of amusement were Fred and George, wearing only their pajama bottoms.

"Uh," I stammered as my eyes flickered over their _very_ fit bodies before latching onto Ginny's face in a panic. It isn't fair that their trousers hung so low on their hips, it isn't fair that even in the dim light of the room I could see the definition of their abs, it isn't fair that their arms bulged that way when they crossed them across their chest, and it _definitely_ isn't fair that Ginny let them in here.

"Good morning, love," said one of them, George, maybe.

"Rise and shine, poppet," said the other, probably Fred.

My checks flushed a deep red as Ginny doubled over, laughing at me silently from behind the twins. I quickly turned my head and covered my eyes, "Umm, what are you guys doing in here?"

A warm hand came to rest on the back on my neck and I fought the urge to shiver, a deep voice murmured, "Ginny pulled us in as we were walking by to get ready, love."

With a light caress, whichever twin it was pulled their hand away and this time I actually did shiver. I wanted to look back, but was too shy to face anyone right now, even Ginny.

A voice just as deep but with a slightly different inflection than the first one spoke up, "Save us a seat at the game, poppet."

After they'd left, Ginny moved so that she was standing in front of me and gave me a wide-eyed look, "Well, that was a lot of tension. Way more than I thought it would be."

"Yeah," I breathed, almost quivering.

We met eyes and gave each other the same dazed look before chuckling at ourselves. Simultaneously, we turned to get dressed on our respective sides of the room. I had packed a little of everything because I didn't know how to dress for a muggle sports game let alone a wizarding one. In the end, I just decided to wear some jeans, a top, and a jacket with a pair of tennis shoes.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" Ginny asked from behind me as I finished tying my shoes.

"Yeah," I said both nervous and excited.

She gave me a knowing grin, "Oh, you're excited now? Is it because of certain pair of twins, I wonder?"

I blushed lightly before jutting my chin out, "No! I-I've just never been to a professional Quidditch game before, so I'm excited to see real athletes in action."

She smirked at me in a way faintly reminiscent of the twins, "Oh, is that all?"

I huffed and tossed my head, "Yes!"

We made our way downstairs together, but at the bottom Ginny leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "Me thinks she doth protest too much."

I moved to hit her, but she darted away, laughing, before I could reach her. How does she even know Shakespeare? I tried to distract myself to get rid of the residual pink on my checks, Ginny knows about a lot more things than she lets on.

"Alright," called Mr. Weasley loudly, "is everyone here? We've got to get going or we'll miss the portkey!"

Suddenly, everyone appeared around me at once, as if they'd come out of the woodwork. Harry and Ron bumped into either side of me in greeting and across the room I could see the twins messing around with Ginny.

Mr. Weasley surveyed the lot of us before nodding., "Everyone's here? Good. Let's get going then."

"Hey," Harry whispered to Ron and me as we walked, "what's a portkey?"

I looked over at him and shrugged, "No idea, but, by using context clues, I've pretty much figured out it's some kind of teleportation device."

Ron spoke up, "It's just a piece of rubbish that takes you somewhere when you touch it."

From behind us, the twins sniggered, "As usual, Ron's dumbing down the masses and, as usual, Hermione is right."

"Oi," Ron called indignantly, "I'm right, too!"

One of the twins snorted as the other answered, "No, little brother, you're about as right as a broken compass-"

"it's got the directions right-"

"-but nobody knows where the directions are supposed to point."

Ron flushed angrily and I could tell he was about to exploded so I put a calming hand on his arm, "I understood what you meant, Ron, you just said it in a…unique way."

Ron collected himself and sniffed crossly, "See? Hermione thinks what I said was right."

I looked back in time to see them both shrug in a good natured way before saying at the same time, "We can't really argue with her then, can we?"

I gave them a small smile as Ron made a weird noise in the back of his throat, "When did you guess get so bloody friendly?"

"Shut up, Ron," all three of us, George, Fred, and I, said at once.

"Alright, children," shouted Mr. Weasley from a couple meters in front of us, "we're here."

"Arthur," called a completely new voice, "finally! We're going to be late."

"Sorry, Amos," Mr. Weasley answered in a quieter tone as we got closer, "we had some late risers."

We approached Mr. Weasley's friend as Mr. Weasley introduced us, "Kids, this is Mr. Amos Diggory, we work together. Amos, this is my daughter Ginny, my sons Fred and George, my other son Ronald and his two friends Hermione and Harry."

Mr. Diggory's eyes lit up, "Harry _Potter_?"

Harry gave a sheepish grin, "That's me, sir."

Suddenly, a tall, very handsome boy stepped out from behind a tree that was next to Mr. Diggory. Mr. Weasley gave a little huff of surprise before hurrying to introduce us, "And this is Mr. Diggory's son, Cedric. I think you guys know each other from school?"

Mine and Ginny's eyes meet instantaneously and we stifled our girlish giggles. For some reason, anytime a girl sees a cute boy, we can't help but giggle and blush. No matter how girly or ungirly the girl.

Mr. Diggory puffed up with pride, "Cedric is the captain of his Quidditch team and their seeker. Maybe he could teach you something, aye Harry?"

Harry looked vaguely confused, "Uh, sure."

Mr. Weasley clapped Mr. Diggory on the shoulder, "Let's hurry on over, shall we? Don't want to miss the portkey."

Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley herded us over to a small hill in the distance and somehow Cedric and I ended up separated in the back from everyone else. I accidently bumped into him in the rush and he looked down at me with a gentle smile and sparkling eyes, "Careful there, Hermione."

I blushed and stumbled again, this time from being flustered and he let out a quiet laugh, "Here let me help."

He held out a hand for me to take and I looked at it with wide eyes. Is he offering me to hold his hand? I looked back up at his face in confusion and he smile was now slightly crooked with playful eyes. I looked back down at his hand with an even deeper blush and was just about to reach out to grab it when suddenly I was yanked back.

"Careful there, poppet," said a familiar voice in slightly tense tone as a firm arm wrapped around my waist.

Another arm curled itself around my shoulders possessively, "Yeah, love. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

I looked up at Fred and George in surprise only to find them glaring at Cedric threateningly. My gaze flickering over to Cedric to find him looking at the three of us in confusion before focusing his gaze on me, "I'll talk to you later then, Hermione."

The twins stood there for a while more with their arms around me before I broke the silence, "Um, shouldn't we get to the portkey before it leaves."

They both looked down at me at the same time with the same serious expression before nodding and leading me over to a beaten up boot, not removing their arms from around me.

"Alright everyone," said Mr. Weasley, "everyone hands onto the portkey. We wouldn't want anyone to be left behind."

Without releasing me, the twins and I each put a finger on the boot along with everyone else. Then, after a few seconds of awkwardly waiting, with a twist and a pop we were gone.

 **AN~ Well, that was fun. I kinda miss writing fanfictions tbh. Anyway, I hope you like this and PLEASE leave a review! I'm not sure if I'll continue this fanfiction, and I REALLY don't know where the HELL to take it. So, if you have any ideas about how to continue the story/for the plot please please please please PLEASE let me know...Okay, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ What's this? Two updates in less than twenty-four hours?! Blasphemy! Anyway, all jokes aside, a certain reviewer gave me a few GREAT ideas (skullsandkisses) and those ideas sparked my imagination which, in turn, gave me a boost of inspiration. So, anyone who likes this story and wants it to be continued, say your thanks to them. Now, let's get into it!**

 **Chapter Three**

A feeling that I could only describe as experiencing as earthquake without being on the ground washed over me and, just as suddenly as the feeling as started, we were on the ground.

I stumbled slightly forcing the twin on my left, George I think, to catch me with a gentle smile and a supportive arm, "You alright, love?"

A light blush sprung up to my checks and my heart gave a painful thump as I looked up at his almost loving smile, "Y-yeah."

"Ugh," Ron groaned from the ground where he was sandwiched under Harry, "...hurts"

With a jerk, I pulled away and realized that not only were we in public, but we were in front of people who I have to talk to almost everyday of my life. People who would not let me forget this moment for years.

My eyes subconsciously met Ginny's and she gave me a knowing smirk. I scowled at her and she only smirked wider before making her way over to me and locking arms with mine.

"Come on, 'Mione," she said with a raise of her eyebrows, "let's get to the tent and pick the best beds before anyone else gets in there."

Then we were off. We rounded a hill and suddenly we were in the middle of a raucous crowd. There were fireworks, drunk people, people flying on brooms, and what seemed like _millions_ of people decked out in Irish and Bulgarian colors.

At some point our little group had lost both Mr. Diggory and Cedric, so now it was only me, Harry, and the Weasleys. After a minute or so of wandering through the crowd, Mr. Weasley lead us to a tent that looked like it would only fit about two people. He looked back at us with a tired smile before ducking through the flaps.

With a bright smile, Ginny pulled me into the tent and led me off to find the "perfect" bed. Or, at least, tried to. As soon as I walked in, I stopped in awe. On the outside the tent was the size of a small car, but on the inside it was even bigger than the Weasley's house. There was a living room, three different bedrooms, a dining room, and a kitchen that Ron immediately went to.

"Wow," I murmured as Ginny dragged me into a bed room with two beds, "it's-it's huge in here!"

Ginny laughed, "Well, yeah. Did you think all seven of us would sleep in one small tent?"

I laughed along with her awkwardly, "Kinda."

We giggled a little to each other before Ginny moved closer to me and whispered, "So, what's going on with you and the twins? There's a lot of tension there and the way they intervened when Cedric was flirting with you and how they caught you after the portkey! It's all so romantic!"

I flushed, "Ginny! Those are you brothers."

Her nose wrinkled as if that had just occurred to her, "Oh, you're right. I mean, it's still romantic and adorable, but… you know what? I won't think about them being my brothers. I'll just think about them as being someone who's into you."

I giggled again, this time nervously, "I don't think they're into me."

She gave me a look, "Don't be stupid. Of course they do? They don't act like they do with you with anyone else!"

To be honest, I don't know if that's true. I don't know a lot of things about the twins. Before they'd come with Mr. Weasley to pick me up, I don't think we'd said more than two words to each other. For all I know, they could act like this with any girl and Ginny could just not have noticed until they did so with me, right in front of her.

I just don't want to get my hopes up. No boy's ever paid this much attention to me, let alone two.

I smiled awkwardly and looked away, "I don't know."

Ginny sighed, "Well, whatever, you'll see what I see eventually."

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE," called Mr. Weasley through the sizable tent, "WE'RE HEADING OVER NOW! GRAB WHAT YOU WANT TO BRING QUICKLY!"

* * *

"Geez, Dad," Ron gasped as we finished what felt like our hundredth set of stairs, "how far up are we going?"

I nodded in agreement as I took deep breaths. I couldn't help but think that if this were a muggle sports game the seats would have been a lot more accessible. With some escalators or elevators, at least. For wizards who claimed to be so far above muggles, sometimes their methods can be so outdated.

"Think of it this way, Weasley," an unfamiliar voice called up from below us, "you'll be the first to know if it rains."

We all looked down to find Malfoy and his father standing in a comfortable alcove with cushioned chairs looking smug. The one who spoke, however, was the senior Malfoy. The both of them were dressed head to toe in black, but the senior Malfoy had a gold tipped cane.

I saw Fred and George tense up as Harry grabbed my arm and began pulling me away from them only stopping when the senior Malfoy spoke up again in a chilling tone, "Enjoy yourself while you can, Mr. Potter."

The Malfoys turned away and we all stood there frozen until Mr. Weasley broke the spell, "Come one, then. We should keep going if we don't want to miss the start."

With that, we all began walking up the stairs again, this time in tense silence. I was getting tired and started to fall behind, I was the only one here who didn't partake in some kind of physical activity on the daily. After a few more sets of stairs I paused to catch my breath, waving everyone on with a tired hand. Maybe I should work out some more, this exhaustion is really hindering my enjoyment.

Suddenly, a light hand began to gentle rub my back, "You alright there, poppet?"

I took a few more deep breaths, "Fred?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you waiting for me? You can go up, I'm okay."

He crouched down so that he could meet my eyes in my bent over position, "I'd rather wait here with you, if that's okay."

A look of annoyance passed over my face and I shook his hand off of me as the thought that he might only be staying with me because of what the Malfoys said hit me, "I can protect myself, Fred Weasley!"

I straightened up and put my hands on my hips before looking down at him angrily. He looked up at me in amusement before standing up so he could look down at me.

"You're cute when you're angry, poppet."

That only made me glare harder and he chuckled before turning around, "Hop on, poppet. I'll get us up there before you know it."

The image of him and George shirtless back in Ginny's room at the Burrow flashed through my mind as evidence for their fitness level and my anger dissipated quickly in place of embarrassment. Fred looked back at me and gave a cute smile in response to my blush that showed off a dimple I'd never noticed before.

"We're gonna miss the beginning if you don't hurry up, poppet."

With a furious blush on my cheeks, I climbed onto his back and tried not to focus on how good his body felt between my legs or how his hands gripped my thighs. I buried my face in his neck and tried to think of something, anything, other than the beautiful man between my legs.

"We're here," he rumbled, his voice sending vibrations throughout my body.

I raised my head and saw only the sky above us. We literally were on the highest row possible. I looked down and it was deeper down than the London eye was tall, each and every seat filled with a person.

I slide off his back and he leaned over to say in my ear as he pointed, "We're over there."

We made our way over to join the rest of the group quickly as the announcers called out the game would be beginning shortly. Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other and I began to make my way over to them when a hand on my arm stopped me.

Fred smiled down at me, the stadium lights reflecting in his eyes and the dimple I'd never noticed before out in full force, "Sit with George and me, I promise it'll be worth your while."

I hesitated briefly before nodding, thankful that the cold weather hid my blushing cheeks as Fred gave me a brilliant smile before pulling me over to his brother.

The second I was close enough, George pulled me to his side excitedly and sat me down. I gave him a shy smile and he answered with a shy smile of his own as Fred sat on my other side, successfully sandwiching me between them. The warmth of their bodies held fended of the cold rather well and I smiled to myself.

They began talking to each other animatedly about the match as Ginny poked her head around Fred to wag her eyebrows at me. I scowled at her before wagging my eyebrows right back at her and motioning with my eyes to Harry, who she was sitting right next to. It was her turn to blush and I smiled victoriously as I straightened back up.

As soon as I did so, I realized the twins were talking to a person I'd never met before.

"So, you think the Bulgarians will win, then?" the stranger asked Fred and George, "are you willing to make a wager on it?"

The twins face light up with excitement and Mr. Weasley hastily broke in, "Mr. Bagman, I don't think that's a good idea. They're just boys."

At the a same time spoke in unison, "We'll bet ten thousand gaellons on it!"

A look of panic then resignation crossed Mr. Weasley's face as the stranger's, Mr. Bagman's, lit up. He excitedly stuck out his hand for each of the twins to shake, "It's a deal then, boys."

One of the twins, I'm almost certain it was George, spoke up, "Don't worry, Pops. With Krum, Bulgaria is sure to win."

Mr. Weasley shook his head but sat down, "Don't tell your mother about this, boys. Promise me."

They smirked, "We promise."

"Guys," I said worriedly, as I glanced over at the smug looking Mr. Bagman, "I don't think it's a good idea either."

They both glanced down at me and one of them, I'm 90% sure it's Fred, answered, "You don't trust us, poppet?"

"No, no," I hastily denied, as I snuck another glance at Mr. Bagman, "I don't trust _him_."

They looked over at him with me before answering, "We'll be careful."

With that, the game started. Players zoomed into the arena from what seemed like right over our heads and I instinctively ducked. Behind each players broom was a trail of green smoke. They swirled around the pitch in elaborate movements until the smoke spelled out Ireland in calligraphic letters. The crowd roared a thunderous response but, not done yet, two or three of the players made a wide circle of the arena, throwing out handfuls of gaellons as they went.

Some of it landed at me feet and everyone scrambled to some off the floor. Ron and the twins shoved handfuls into their pockets at once as Harry and I picked up two or three pieces.

Something felt off about the gold so I brought it closer to my face to examine only to find a leprechaun laughingly dancing on the back. Something clicked in my head and I let out a small laugh.

George paused in his gathering to glance over at me, "What is it, love?"

I laughed again and showed him, "It's leprechaun gold! I read about it in a book from the library, it looks real enough from a distance to fool even a goblin, but disappears in a few hours. I should have realized form the start that they wouldn't have been throwing real money."

"What?!" cried Ron whose pockets were bulging from the amount of gold in them, "it disappears? What the hell?"

Fred and George both let out a disappoint breath before dumping their pockets contents back onto the floor. I felt a brief flash of regret that I'd ruined their fun before I reminded themselves they would have been more disappointed to find it all gone when we got back to the tent.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Mr. Bagman shoveling arms fulls of gaellons into any place that could hold them and I narrowed my eyes. I don't trust that man at all.

With a loud boom, a firework went off right above us and a blast of wind blew through my hair as the Bulgarians flew onto the pitch. They, too, did a bunch of elaborate tricks as their fireworks began to form the name Krum.

I cocked my head as I thought back to the conversation Fred and George just had with the sketchy Mr. Bagman. Krum was their Seeker, right? They must be really proud of him.

Suddenly, Fred and George pressed on either side of me at the same time. They both lowered their heads until their mouths were next to either ear, "Thanks for warning us-"

"-we really owe you one, poppet-"

"-it _i_ s really true about what they say about you-"

"-you're the brightest witch of our age."

I flushed from both the praise and their closeness before ducking my head shyly. It _is_ rather nice to be appreciated, isn't it?

 **AN~ Well. Here's another chapter, I guess. Tbh I already wrote like three pages of chapter four so look forward to that… XD Review, please!**


End file.
